Gemelas en Japón
by Elisabeth Lupin
Summary: Unas gemelas algo locas se van a vivir un año con su primo a Japón, y su primo resulta ser... Roberto. El caso, comenzarán a juntarse con el newpy ni siquiera se si se escribe así u.uU Podrán los chicos del equipo guardar su integridad física y mental con


**Gemelas en Japón**

Un chalet en una agradable urbanización en España, uno de los cuartos, con estanterías llenas de libros y un agradable concierto de piano de Chopin (Ana: QUÉ COÑAZO! Alex: Dejate de idioteces, inculta!). Tirada en una gran cama impoluta, una chica leía con una sonrisa un libro; pero había algo que desentonaba en aquel ambiente, en la pared, junto a los dibujos y pinturas de la dueña del cuarto, había un enorme póster de un portero juvenil muy famoso en Japón, pero desconocido para muchos: Benji Price. Todo parecía en paz y tranquilidad cuando...

ALEJANDRAAAAAA, EMERGENCIA MUNDIAL!

Qué diablos pasa ahora? – exclamó la joven con fastidio a la chica, idéntica a ella que había entrado por la puerta gritando a pleno pulmón.

ME HAN MI I-POD! HAY QUE LLAMAR A LA POLI! – la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas, y comenzó a llorar a moco tendido.

Has mirado en el bolso vaquero que llevaste ayer?

Buaaaaaaaaa T.T – al oír a su gemela, paro de inmediato – Eh! No se me había ocurrido!

Por eso yo soy la lista y tú no...

ESPECIE DE COPIA PIRATA! CÓMO TE ATREVES A...!

Permíteme recordarte que yo soy la mayor, así que la copia serías tú!

Cierto – pensó un momento – PERO DA IGUAL! – cambio de humor – Dónde habré metido yo ese bolso?

Tal vez debajo de la cama – sugirió la otra distraidamente retomando su libro.

No, ya he mirado

Debajo de tú ropa?

No, ya he mirado.

Colgado de tu silla?

No, ya he mirado.

En el armario?

No, ya he mirado.

En el colgador de los bolsos?

Vaya, ahí no he mirado!

¬¬u Tonta.

Voy a mirar.

Chicas – dijo su madre entrando.

Miró a sus hijas, que a pesar de ser iguales eran completamente opuestas en su carácter. Ambas tenían un cabello espeso y abundante, de un color negro azabache, sólo que Alejandra, la mayor por dos minutos, gustaba de llevarlo largo, liso y con tirabuzones en las puntas, y a Ana, la menor, corto por los hombros y rizado. La mayor diferencia estaba en los ojos, ambas los tenían grandes y rodeados por gruesas y tupidas pestañas que casi daban la impresión de ser postizas; pero Ana los tenía de un intenso color verde musgo con manchitas marrones y Alejandra de color azul oscuro, cobalto, como el mar.

Qué pasa mamá? – preguntó Alex.

Tengo una buena noticia – sonrió la señora rubia.

Me vas a dejar hacerme las mechas azules?

No.

Me vas a dejar hacerme un pirsing en la oreja?

No.

Me vas a dejar...

Cállate ya! Eres una pesada! – exclamó su hermana.

El caso, es que he recibido una carta de vuestro primo.

Juan! – exclamó Ana.

No.

Pablo! – exclamó Alex, su madre negó con la cabeza.

Álvaro!

Gonzalo!

Íñigo!

Joaquín!

Iñaki!

QUÉ NO! – exclamó la madre harta

Entonces quién! – dijeron las niñas.

Vuestro primo de Japón...

TENEMOS UN PRIMO EN JAPÓN Y NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO! CUÁNTAS MENTIRAS! CUÁNTAS! – dramatizó Ana – Y QUÉ MÁS HAS OCULTADO! QUE SOY ADOPTADA!

Pufff – ese fue el almohadonazo de su hermana en toda la cara, y Alex dijo tranquilamente – No sabía que tuviésemos un primo en Japón.

Es el hijo del hermano de vuestro padre, Roberto.

El hermano de papá no se llamaba Juan Luis?

Que no idiota! Roberto es el primo!

Oye, tampoco le insultes.

AGHHHH, ERES INSOPORTABLE! – dijo Alex hasta las narices.

PUES TU ERES...

SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó la madre, las chicas se callaron – Por Dios! Tres horas para deciros que os ha invitado a pasar un año en Japón!

Silencio absoluto, cinco minutos después:

Niñas, os encontráis bien?

NOS VAMOS A JAPÓN! – ese grito de las gemelas debió oírse hasta en Australia (Alex: Hala, exagerá! Ana: Joder, sq ese grito fue muy gritoXD Alex: Es impresionante tu expresión Ana: ¬¬)

Manga! – exclamó Ana

Manga! – repitió Alex

Chicos en uniforme!

Benji Price!

Sushi!

Kimonos!

Pozos sagrados!

Sesshomaru!

No, Inuyasha!

Qué Inuyasha ni que ocho cuartos! Sesshomaru!

No Inuyasha!

SESSHOMARU!

I-NU-YASHA!

QUE NO...!

SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOO! – (adivinad quién fue) – Os váis mañana.

Si mi general – exclamaron las dos.

... TENGO QUE IR DE COMPRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! – exclamó Alex.

Pfff, qué chorrada! – rebatió Ana - Tengo que decírselo a mis amigas!

Y mientras una salía escopetada a buscar el teléfono, perdido por la casa como siempre, la otra se ponía unos zapatos, cogía su bolso metiendo de todo a presión y salía como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa. La madre se quedó allí, meneando la cabeza y diciéndose si Japón podría soportar una visita de esas dos locas que tenía en casa, aunque ya tenían dieciséis años, ella se había mostrado reticente a dejarlas marchar, pero al final su marido la había convencido.

Y... allí estaban, con sus enoooooooooooooooooooormes (Ana: Oye, eso dilo por ella Alex: es que tú no llevas nada! Ana: Nada, si llevo una maleta casi más grande que yo Alex: Y qué, yo llevo dos Ana:¬¬u) maletas ya facturadas, despedidas ya de sus padres y esperando en la cola para embarcar, entretenidas con una discusión trascendental.

Sesshomaru es mucho mejor, por lo menos no es tan crío como Inuyasha!

Pero Inuyasha no lleva una oveja!

No es una oveja! Es una boa! – exclamó Alex mientras daba los dos billetes a la azafata con una sonrisa mientras esta las miraba algo atónita.

Si ya, una boa...

Pues él no tiene esas ridículas orejas de gato!

No son ridículas! Son adorables! Y además, Kyo se convierte en gato!

Y qué tendrá eso que ver! Además, Yuki es mejor!

No, Kyo!

No, Yuki!

20 min después

NO, KYO!

NO, YUKI!

Señoritas, por favor, dejen de gritar, molestan a los pasajeros U – les dijo un azafata

Pfff, aguafiestas! – exclamó Ana.

Calla y duérmete!

Unas horas más tarde (no se sabe cuántas) las dos chicas, roncando apaciblemente, llegaban a Japón y se despertaron gracias a una azafata que les dijo que mirasen el paisaje. Ambas miraron por la ventanilla y Alex empezó a ponerse muy, muy, muy pálida.

Te encuentras bien?

No. Porqué no me dijeron que estaba tan alto?

PFFF, estamos en un avión se supone que se sabe. Floja!

No me encuentro bien... – gimió ella.

Llegaron a Japón, y Ana bajó del avión sosteniendo a su hermana que iba medio grogui, y prácticamente sin el medio. NO tenía fuerzas para nada, y se dejaba llevar por la menor de las dos.

Bueno, no te preocupes, yo te llevo.

Qué no me preocupe? Nos vamos a perder! – gimió Alex.

Qué poca confianza! A ver cuando me he perdido yo?

De verdad quieres que conteste?

Buenooooooooooo, pero confía en mí! Tampoco será tan difícil encontrar las maletas en el aeropuerto.

Porqué tengo la impresión de que esto va a salir mal...

Una hora después.

Creo que ya hemos pasado por aquí...

Claro que hemos pasado por aquí! Estamos andando en círculos!

Bueno, pues estamos oficialmente perdidas.

AGHHHHH, sabía que no podía dejarte sola. – la cogió de la correa del bolso que llevaba cruzado – Es por aquí

Joooo, no te pongas así, tampoco es tan grave – Ana comenzó a andar mirando a su hermana cuando se chocó bruscamente con alguien y cayó al suelo.

ESTÚPIDO! PORQUÉ NO MIRAS POR DÓNDE VAS! QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO QUE EL MUNDO ES TUYO, PODRÍAS AL MENOS DISCULPARTE O ALGO! PERO NO EL ...

Ignórala – le dijo Alex al chico mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su hermana, y el joven, de algo así como un año menos que ellas, bajito y con el pelo negro, miraba como la joven se desgañitaba en un idioma desconocido para él (español, oviusly) – Estás bien?

Eh, sí, tranquila.

Oye... te llamas Roberto?

No, soy Oliver pero...

Vosotras sois Alejandra y Ana? – exclamó alegremente un hombre alto, de pelo castaño y barba que se acercaba por detrás.

CÓMO SABES NUESTRO NOMBRE? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! UN ACOSADOR! SOCORRO, LLAMA A LA POLICÍA! NOS ACOSAN! POR QUE SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTO...!

Roberto? – preguntó Alex

Ajá. Oye, tu hermana está bien? – Roberto entendió todo, y se la quedó mirando atónito

Y AHORA NOS SECUESTRARÁ Y NOS VENDERÁ COMO ESCLAVAS EN EL MERCADO NEGRO, Y NOS COMPRARÁ UN ESQUIMAL Y NOS LLEVARÁ AL POLO NORTE...!

Sí, tú sólo ignórala hasta que se le pase. – repuso ella.

Emmmm... – intervino Oliver – Podrías traducir?

No merece la pena u.uU En fin.

Y LUEGO UN BARCO PIRATA ME LLEVARÁ POR UN PORTAL EN EL TIEMPO, Y NO PODRÉ LEER MÁS COMICS, PORQUE EN ESA ÉPOCA ME COMPRARÁ UN SULTÁN COMO CONCUBINA Y... Auuu! Porqué me has pegado?

No te he pegado, te he dado una colleja.

Es lo mismo.

No lo es.

Sí lo es.

No

Sí

No

Si

No

Si

No

Si

NO Y SE ACABÓ! Y PARA YA DE HACER EL RIDÍCULO! – le tapó la boca antes de la esperada respuesta, y dijo – Este es Roberto.

Ah, hola!

Hola, tú eres Alejandra?

NO POR DIOS! – exclamaron las dos al punto.

Yo soy Alejandra, pero decidme Alex, ella es Ana.

Decidme Ana – añadió esta.

Y como te iban a decir si no?

¬¬

Encantado – dijo él – Yo soy vuestro primo Roberto, y él es Oliver.

Ah, es tu hijo?

NO! – exclamaron ambos (Alex: Aclaración, están hablando en japonés Ana: eso ya se sabía tonta Alex: sólo por las dudas) y Roberto siguió – Yo vivo en su casa.

Ah! Eres el novio de su madre?

No por Dios! – exclamó Roberto completamente colorado y descolocado ante la pregunta y su tono

Él es un viejo amigo de mi padre. – explicó Oliver – Vive conmigo y con mi madre mientras mi padre viaja, es capitán de un barco, sabes?

Ahhhh

Te has recuperado Alex?

Sí, ya estoy mejor.

Qué...? – comenzó a decir Roberto.

Entonces... – interrumpió Ana – ...Inuyasha es el más guapo.

No! Sesshomaru es el mejor!

Ya se ha repuesto – dijo Ana satisfecha.

Asi que os gusta el manga? – preguntó Oliver

Si, nos encanta – respondieron a la vez.

Y el futbol?

NO! OTRO PIRADO POR EL FUTBOL!

A mi me encanta – Alex sonrió a Oliver - ¬¬ en cambio a esa loca no le gusta nada

Ammmm

A QUIEN LLAMAS LOCA INTENTO DE HERMANA!

A TI COPIA BARATA!

YO NO ESTOY LOCA!

QUE SI!

QUE NO!

QUE SI!

QUE NO!

SI!

NO!

SI!

NO!

Emmmm...-Robeto trató de meter baza - podemos irnos?

Es que... aún no hemos cogido las maletas.

Pero si lleváis aquí una hora! – exclamó Oliver.

Es que esta idiota se a perdido – gruñó Alex

A QUIÉN LLAMAS IDIOTA!

A TI!

No empecéis de nuevo! – exclamó Roberto – Os tiráis todo el día así?

Normalmente menos, pero es que entre el viaje, el cansancio...

...y el estar aquí sin encontrarnos una hora.

Vale, está bien, vayamos a por vuestras maletas.

Ok

Alex y Oliver empezaron a hablar de fútbol como si se conociesen de toda la vida; y Ana huyó de ambos, andando junto a Roberto. A ambos (Roberto y Oli) les habían chocado algo esas gemelas, tan parecidas y tan distintas a la vez, lo cierto es que estaban algo locas, sobre todo Ana. Roberto le sonrió y preguntó.

A tu hermana le gusta mucho el fútbol eh?

Sí, por desgracia! Pero lo peor es que adora a ese tal Benji Price! Que ni siquiera es profesional! Solo juega al fútbol juvenil ese extraño que quién sabe qué es!

Tu hermana se va a llevar una gran sorpresa – dijo Roberto sonriendo afablemente.

De verdad no eres un acosador? ¬¬

Que no!

Ya, ya era broma! Eh, esa es mi maleta!

Ana cogió una maleta desvencijada, llena de pegatinas de diversos países que cogía siempre en los viajes que había hecho ya fuese con su familia o con el colegio. Roberto notó la enorme diferencia entre esa enorme maleta negra con pegatinas y las elegantes maletas azul oscuro, a juego de su hermana. Se veía que tenían gustos distintos.

Bueno, vamos tengo el coche fuera.

Estupendo!

Sí, ya quiero llegar! Estoy agotada.

Claro, no has parado de gritar desde que hemos llegado...

Eso no es cierto ¬¬

Lo que tu digas – concluyó Alex encogiéndose de hombros.

Con ayuda de su primo y Oliver, metieron las maletas en el maletero (Alex: obvio no?) y entre bromas y risas se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa.


End file.
